Beginnings
by lemanruss96
Summary: The story of how the young adventuress Fionna met the cat Cake, and how Prince Gumball and Marshal Lee's love fell apart. Reviews would be appreciated.


**I own nothing!**

**Now, everyone knows that the Ice Queen is Cake's adoptive mother. Still, you have to wonder how Fionna and Cake met…**

When Cake was a kitten, she remembered being put in a small box on the side of the road. Eventually, a lady came by. She was tall, blue, and surprisingly caring as she picked Cake out of the box.

"Hello there, little kitty," she cooed. "I'm gonna name you Cake, and we are going to have ever so much fun together…"

For eighteen years, it was great (Cats live longer in Aaa). Cake got to sleep a good twenty hours a day, she got nice food, catnip, and the Blue Lady was incredibly kind to her. Sure, every so often, Cake's naps would be interrupted by a scream of "Let me out!" and the like, but Cake was just a cat. She might jump a bit if one of the screams caught her off guard, but over time she learned to ignore them.

Then, one day, Cake and the Blue Lady were walking through the woods. Suddenly, a small figure leapt out of the bushes.

"Your days of evil are over, Ice Queen!" the figure shouted. Cake now realized the figure was a girl; a very young girl wearing a white bunny hat and a too-large green backpack.

The Ice Queen chuckled. "Oh? And who might you be?"

Meanwhile, Prince Bubblegum was in his lab. He was carefully soldering a part into place when his boyfriend, Marshal Lee, floated through the window with his umbrella.

"Yo, Gummy!" Marshall greeted him.

Gumball turned away from his work. "Hey Marshal." He noticed Marshal had an evil gleam in his eye. "Okay, what kind of damage have you caused today?"

Marshal shook his head. "No damage. Just, I don't know, tickets to the laser show at the Dairy Product Castle!"

Gumball's jaw dropped. "Really! I thought it was impossible to find tickets for that show. How'd you do it?"

Marshal shrugged. "What can I say, I've got my ways. Say, what are you working on there?"

"It's an ethicator," Gumball answered. "Whoever stands in its beam will immediately start to see the wrong in the world and try to correct it."

"Don't you dare point that thing at me," Marshal jokingly warned.

Gumball laughed. "Now why would I ruin my perfect bad boy?" He placed his arm over Marshal's shoulder. "Now come on, let's get going."

"Fionna!" the small girl shouted. "And I'm gonna kick your blue butt!" With that, she launched herself forward, swinging a small wooden sword. The Ice Queen calmly caught it and yanked it out of Fionna's grasp. Cake did nothing. What was happening didn't directly pertain to her, so she ignored it.

The Ice Queen held Fionna's sword just out of her reach. Laughing evilly, she asked "Really, you thought you would beat me? With this?" With that, she threw the sword away and advanced on the defenseless girl, blue lightning sparkling across her fingertips.

While Marshal was occupied with Gumball, he failed to notice a wire in front of him. He floated straight into it.

The wire was attached to Gumball's ethicator. The tug pulled it over the edge of the table. It fell, bounced, and then went off.

"Get down!" Marshal shouted, pushing down Gumball. However, the beam didn't hit either of them. It ricocheted off a wall and hit a table. The beam knocked several other machines onto the ground, one of which landed on the ethicator, causing it to go off again, this time out the window.

Cake suddenly felt very strange as she watched the Ice Queen advance on Fionna. She saw how the Ice queen had imprisoned people in the past, and now, if she was correct, was about to kill this innocent child. Cake could no longer just try harder to go to sleep. Now, she had to take action.

She hissed at the Ice Queen, causing her to turn around. "What is it, Cake? Hairball?"

Cake then leapt onto the Ice Queen's face. The Ice Queen howled as she fought to get Cake off. Cake dug in with her front paws, kicking as hard as she could with her back.

Marshal and Gumball cowered in the corner of the room, watching as a chair reaction of destruction unfolded.

Another beam shot out the window. "My stretchizer!" Gumball shouted.

Finally, the Ice Queen got Cake off her face. She glared at her cat with a glare that could kill.

"You," she snarled, "Have betrayed me!"

The Ice Queen prepared her ice attack. Cake started to feel weird again. She tried to just paw in the direction of the Ice Queen as a final act of defiance. However, too everyone's surprise, her paw stretched to twenty times its normal length, smacking the Ice Queen in the face and knocking her crown off.

In the lab, the destruction was just about ended. One last shot from the vocalizer flew out the window. It had been by far the most active device. The floors were now complaining about the constant abuse they suffered, the wall was droning off about its dull life, and a potted plat was yelling Marxist slogans.

Gumball turned to Marshal with rage in his eyes. "You," he growled in the most manly voice Marshal had ever heard from his boyfriend. "Have single-handedly destroyed a lifetime of work!"

"Hey, chill man," Marshal replied. "It was an accident."

"Down with the aristocracy!" the plant yelled.

"I should have seen the signs," Gumball whimpered, holding his head in his hands. "You're just like a bull in a China shop!"

Marshal glared down at him. "Well, you're not so perfect yourself, Gumbutt."

As Cake watched the Ice Queen frantically search for her crown, she turned to the girl. She meant to just meow, but instead she said "Come on girl, we need to get out of here!"

Cake held her mouth in surprise, and Fionna looked at her. "Did you just talk?" she asked.

Cake opened her mouth again experimentally. "Yes." She was surprised again, but remembered the Ice Queen. "I can talk, but we need to leave!"

With that, she ran off with Fionna in hot pursuit.

Back in Gumball's lab, the argument had continued for the past twenty minutes. Each had used the worst insults they could come up with about the other, each one more hurtful than the last. Finally, Marshal huffed with disgust and turned away.

"You know what? I'm getting out of here. Hope I never see you again!" With that, Marshal flew out the window.

"Same to you, bloodsucker!" Gumball yelled after him. He stormed back into his lab, furious at the vampire. He heard the crunch of broken glass under his foot. Looking down, he saw a small picture frame. The glass front was broken where he'd stepped on it.

Picking it up, he saw it was one of him and Marshal at the beach, him in his pink trunks and Marshal with his ever present umbrella. They were smiling.

Gumball sank to the ground as he looked at the picture. Hanging his head, he felt a single tear drop. Finally, he gave in and began to weep. Faintly, he could hear the plant shouting about redistribution of wealth.

Fionna and Cake stopped by a small creek, panting. They'd just ran for an hour, both scared of the Ice Queen chasing them down. Satisfying themselves that this hadn't happened, they turned to each other.

Fionna was the first to speak. "Um, hi. I'm Fionna."

Cake smiled at her. "Hi. I'm Cake."

"So, you're not with her anymore?" Fionna asked, motioning back towards where they had left the Ice Queen.

Cake shook her head. "Nope. I'm a good cat now. Guess it's my hidden life calling to fight evil now."

Fionna broke out in a grin. "Really? It's mine too! I'm just sorta not too good at it." She hung her head in shame, remembering her earlier defeat.

Cake saw she was down and put a paw on her shoulder. "Hey Fionna, you just need a little help. I can do that for ya."

Fionna immediately brightened up. "You would do that?"

Cake nodded. "Sure thing. Now, let's see about getting you home."

Fionna hung her head again. "I don't have a home," she said in a small voice.

Cake looked at her. "No home? Okay, well then where are your parents?"

That caused Fionna to start crying. Cake looked at her. "Now why are you," she said began. Then, she saw the wound she had just reopened. "Oh." She squeezed the girl to her white and tan fur. "I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Fionna buried her face in Cake's fur, her chest heaving as she cried. When she stopped, she looked up at Cake. "Will…will you be my family?"

Cake paused a second. She wasn't sure how to react, but then looking at Fionna's face, realized there was only one answer when someone asked you that question. "Yes."

The two of them held again. Cake then realized it was getting dark. "Gonna need someplace to sleep soon."

"How about there?" Fionna asked, pointing to a tree by the river.

The two went up to it and climbed in. Up in the tree, they found a small hollow that made a perfect room.

"Wow," Cake commented.

"You could live here," Fionna remarked. The two then looked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Cake asked.

Fionna nodded. "Let's make ourselves a home."

**And the rest is history. **


End file.
